De Cazadora a Guardiana
by jonathaclary
Summary: Luego de que Clary descubre que solo era un sustituto ella huye recordado a su amiga Rose la cual no ve desde año y medio (antes del escape de rose y lissa), clary empieza una nueva vida en San.Vlat, pero un gran peligro se acerca, clary podra vencerlo o tendra que buscar ayuda en susu antiguos amigos?, podra olvidar a jace y seguir adelante?
1. Chapter 1: Sustituta

_**Hola este es mi primer fanfic con academia de vampiros, ningún personaje es mío excepto dos o tres todo los demás conocidos en ambas historia les pertenecen a sus escritores. En este fanfic me centro en lo que es el punto de vista de clary si hay un cambio lo señalo de resto es punto de vista de clary.**_

Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, mañana seria mi aniversario con Jace; así que pensé que sería lindo pasar la noche juntos y el día de mañana, claro era las 2 de la tarde cuando llegue al instituto pero ese era el plan; pase por la biblioteca y vi que todos estaban allí, así que entro pero había alguien más en ese lugar una niña de cabellos rubios ceniza con mechas de un color verde, su piel era blanca porcelana y sus ojos de un color azul verdoso; parecía que todos la conocían, cuando entre a la biblioteca izzy y alec me vieron como si fuera un fantasma y luego a Jace para regresar a mi; no entendía nada.

 **Qué pasa?, parece que hubieran visto a un fantasma-** jace estaba evitando entrar en mi campo de vicion era raro pero no tomo mucha atención de ello

 **CLARY!...no sabíamos que vendría, Jace no nos dijo nada** -Isabel hablaba como si estuviera nerviosa y para ella eso era extraño

 **Si vine a practicar un rato y los vi, hay algún problema?**

 **Quien es esta?** -dijo de repente la chica

 **Eso mismo te pregunto**

 **Soy Anna Somheblad y tú?** \- la chica me veía con odio como si le hubiera quitado su juguete o algo así (N.A: hay una foto de anna en mi perfil)

 **Soy Clarissa…** -me lo pensé no quería utilizar el Morgenster aun- **Fairchild**

 **Si ella...ella es una vieja amiga de nosotros vino de visita** -me dijo alec, parecía algo asustado

 **Oh, bueno es un placer, yo voy a estar en la sala de entrenamiento nos vemos al rato**

 **No rompas nada esta vez**

 **No prometo nada!** \- grite mientras iba a la sala de entrenamiento, quería pasar el rato antes de ir con Jace.

 _ **Después del entrenamiento**_

Salgo de la sala de entrenamiento para dirigirme a la cocina para así comer algo pero antes de entrar escucho una voces discutiendo las reconocí era Alec, Jace e Izzy, me acerque un poco más para escuchar mejor.

 **Anna esta aquí y sabes porque Jace, ella todavía te quiere; que vas hacer?**

 **No se iza, que quieres que le diga a clary: Mira clary Anna era mi novia que desapareció y creímos muertas antes de que tu llegaras y ahora volvió… crees que se lo tomara delo relajado!**

 **En realidad Jace, clary saldría de la habitación y golpearía algo antes de volver y patearte el culo a ti o buscaría con que hacerlo**

 **Gracia por la ayuda Alec eres un gran parabatai**

 **Pero que importa tu estas con clary, ve y díselo a Anna antes de que ella hable con Clary, o es que tú todavía quieres a Anna.**

 **Si la quiero…**

 **Pero la amas, jace si es así tienes que elegir; dime amas a Anna?** \- Jace no respondía y con eso entendía que era un sí, no lo podía creer todo este tiempo solo fue un sustituto… estaba tan enojada y tristes, sentía la ira en mi, si Jace no era capaz de decirme las cosas en cara pues le voy hacer fáciles las cosas; Salí de donde estaba y entre a la cocina, los tres se me quedaron mirando yo los ignore quería matar a Jace pero hice lo más sensato sin tener que llegar a la violencia, me acerque a él y le di un beso en los labios, me aparte lo mire "como podía haberme utilizado y yo de tonta que creí que me amaba, no quiero verlo y no quiero ver a nadie referente a los Lightwood"- pensé; con estela en mano Salí corriendo de la cocina hacia mi habitación.

 **JACE P.O.V**

De repente clary aparece en la cocina, hay no habrá escuchado todo?... se acerca a mí y me besa pero algo en ese beso me dice que hay algo mal y cuando la miro se que nos escucho, y lo más importante sabe que todavía quiero a Anna, lo sabia; de la nada sale corriendo y se a donde va, con una mirada a mis hermanos todos corremos a perseguirla pero clary había mejorado de forma excepcional desde que empezó a entrenar y ahora era un cazadora completa, lo que significa que corría muy rápido y más si quería escapar de alguien, en este caso de nosotros; al llegar a su habitación tratamos de entrar pero la había bloqueado, esto no podía estar pasando-pensé

 **Clary, abre!...-** grite, pero no escuche ninguna respuestas

 **Clary, amiga por favor te lo explicaremos solo dejamos entrar** \- no hubo respuestas

 **Clary, solo toma la calma y dejamos explicar** – esta vez se escucho un paso, clary estaba en la habitación pero no se por cuánto tiempo estaría hay

 **Clary si no abres voy a tirar la puerta** \- no respondió- **bien no me dejas de otra** \- empecé a golpear la puerta hasta que cayó pero entramos tarde clary estaba parada cerca de un portal, todos no petrificamos.

Clary nos veía a los tres pero no veía rastro de sentimientos hasta que dijo Los extrañare y salto al portal, en ese momento raccione y trate de alcanzarla pero no lo logre solo pude gritar su nombre.

 **Clary p.o.v**

Cuando al fin llegue a mi habitación la bloque con runas, si trataban de tirarla llegarían tarde, empecé a buscar mis cosas, tome todo y lo metí en mi bolso quería ir lejos tan lejos como sea posible y hay recordé, Rose, no la he visto en años si me concentro en su recuerdo llegaría con ella y empezaría de nuevo junto con mi amiga, seriamos otra vez inseparables; estaba decidido; claro escuchaba los gritos de mis amigos tratando de que un milagro pasara y les abriera pero no podía seguir aquí, tome mi estela y pensando en Rose cree el portal, cuando termine escuche el crujido de la puerta rota, habían logrado romperla, pero era tarde, así que me volví hacia ellos tan cerca del portal que con un paso me desvanecería, los mire a los tres y dijo: **Los voy a extrañar.** Con esa última palabra salte al portal con solo escuchar la voz de Jace gritando mi nombre antes de caer en un suelo de gimnasio.


	2. Chapter 2: Quiero ser Guardiana

**Rose P.O.V**

Estaba entrenando con Dimitri como era de habitual desde hace varios mese, al fin habíamos vuelto a la rutina desde lo que paso en Spokane, todavía no dejo de culparme por la muerte Mason; pero al menos un podo de entrenamiento saca esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Hoy estaba luchando con Dimitri para enfrentarme a un Strigoi, los vampiros no muertos que se alimentan de sangre de Moroi o Damphir, ya que en pocas semanas, dos para ser exactos, empezaban las particas de campo, tenía que cuidar a Lissa mientras los profesores nos ponían a prueba con cualquier forma de peligro; lo que era algo fácil ya que la he cuidado todo el tiempo.

 **Rose...-** Dimitri me miraba con preocupación, pero seguíamos peleando- **te das cuenta que no estás luchando bien? Podría haberte derivado hace rato si quisiera.**

 **Sí, estoy bien…solo estaba pensando en las practicas**

 **No te preocupes te irá bien… no tienes…** \- pero no pudo terminas lo que decía pues de la nada una chica de cabellos rojo oscuros llego de la nada, como si se hubiera materializado; Dimitri y yo nos miramos y empezamos a acercarnos a la chica, pero al verla de cerca e parecía muy familiar, era bajitas, más que yo y eso que soy pequeña; su cabello era largo de un color rojizo, no como el de mi madre que era un rojo fuerte pero cauteloso el de ella era oscuro pareciera que su cabello fuera bronce con destellos rojos, no podía verle el rostro pues estaba de espaldas, vertía de negro completamente y a simple vista se veía que estaba armada; al notarlo le di una mirada a Dimitri que al parecer ya lo había captado.

 **Ros?** \- esa voz, se parecía a la de alguien que conocía… momento ella era…- **Ros!**

Me detuve y la vi con detalle, no podía ser era imposible; Dimitri me veía con esa mirada de" Que haces? " No podía creerlo era ella **\- Clary?-** la chica se voltio al oír su nombre, cuando la vi quede en shock, era mi amiga Clary, no desde que hui con Lissa- **Clary eres tú? Como es eso posible… Que haces aquí?**

Clary se acerco a mí con una sonrisa forzada casi tiste en su rostro- **Ros…** \- suspiro- **necesito tu ayuda**

 **Clary P.O.V**

Le explique todo a Rose, sabía que podía confiar en ella, así que la ultimas que nos vimos le dije que era, pero no sabía de nada de lo que paso después, le conté sobre mi padre y hermano, las guerras y luego lo que hizo que viniera hasta aquí, Jace.

 **Ese maldito hijo de perra, como se atreve hacerte eso?!-** Ros estaba furiosa y con razón.

 **Ros ese no es el punto, vine aquí porque necesito tu ayuda**

 **Claro lo que quieras-** Ros se veía preocupada, como ansiosa

Mire hacia el hombre que estaba al lado de Rose el tenia una postura recta pero serena, algo que aprendí a cuestionar en una persona- **te importaría si hablamos solas**

Parecía que Ros no se había dado cuenta que el estaba ahí, asique se acerco y le pidió que mantuviera distancia para poder hablar, el hombre se coloco a una distancia que no podía escucharnos pero parecía vigilante a cada movimiento.

 **Bien, sabes que soy cazadora, pero no puedo volver a ese mundo, quiero una nueva vida, empezar de nuevo**

 **Ok, pero so que tiene que ver conmigo** \- Ros parecía tratar de entender, por un segundo su mirada era con fusa pero luego el entendimiento llego- **NO…NO, es una locura!**

 **No lo es, tu proteger a los Moroi de los Stigoi, yo a la humanidad de los demonios, es parecido, lo único que cambia es el arma.**

 **Aunque fuera cierto no eres un Damphir, como aras con eso?**

 **Recuerda que tengo sangre de ángel en mi venas y tengo un gran entrenamiento ya no soy la misma de antes, hasta podría acabar contigo en una pelea** \- era ciento mi lucha era más compleja que la de un guardián pues nosotros vivíamos para matar y cazar

 **Eso es algo cierto, pues no sé como peleas ahora, pero no podrías con Dimitri** \- había burla en su voy

 **Bien, hagamos un trato si yo lo venzo, me ayudas a entras a la academia y dependiendo de cómo veas que peleo vas hacer que sea del mismo nivel que tu** -coloque una de mis manos en la cadera y la otra la lleve hacia Ros, para ver si aceptaba

 **Ok, acepto** \- estrechamos manos

 **Dimitri, ven** \- dijo Ros volteada a ver al hombre; lo empiezo a detallar, era bastante alto, musculoso y se veía que tenía mucha fuerza y años siendo guardián, no sería sencillo.

Ros regreso con él y hablo- **Muy bien, Clary el es Dimitri** \- dijo apuntando hacia el- **Dimitri ella es Clary**

 **Un placer** \- fue todo lo que dijo, aunque puede ver un atisbo de una pequeña sonrisa

 **Ok, Ros te explico todo**

 **Si me dijo, pero no entiendo por qué quieres ser guardiana si ya eres una…cazadora?**

Lo mire, pensando se podría confiar en él como para decirle lo que soy, Ros parece que vio lo que pensaba pues dejo- **Es confiable puedes contarle**

Suspire, espero que sea así; le explique lo que era, como Valentine había puesto más sangre en mi que otros cazadores y como él y mi hermano, el cual era medio demonio y todas las guerras con detalle, claro no dije nada de porque había huido

 **Entonces, eres mitas humana mitas Ángel, pero tienes más sangre de Ángel lo cual te hace diferente de tu propia raza** \- yo asentí- **pero no entiendo porque te fuiste**

 **Me fui por que no podía estar cerca de alguien que me rompió el corazón** \- dije esto con una mirada rota, pues por un momento mi mente volvió a ese momento- **es por eso que quiero empezar de nuevo, aquí, siendo guardiana, muy lejos de mi mundo y de los cazadores de sombras**

 **Bien, entonces veamos que tan buena eres, para luchar** \- aun no creía que Dimitri era alguien que de verdad entendí lo que dije aunque no le contara con detalles sino lo básico, vi que sabia porque me fui.

 **Dimitri P.O.V**

Clary y yo nos apartamos de Roza, para poder pelear sin lastimarla; la chica se veía pequeña y frágil, pero en sus ojos podías ver que paso por mucho dolor para alguien de sus edad, la chica tenia diecisiete años y había estado en dos guerras y matado a dos personas que eran de su familia; era algo duro hasta para contar, pero también podías ver lo fuerte y valiente que era, ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para proteger a los que ama y hasta mas.

Clary tomo una postura de defensa, al igual que yo; parecía que estaba escaneándome para ver algún punto débil o algo que pueda atacar; era calculadora, pero también imprudente por lo que supe de su historia, ninguno atacaba solo nos movíamos en círculos viendo al oponente, sin dar el primer golpe; de repente todo paso muy rápido, Clary se acerco a mí para dar un golpe seguro en mi mandíbula, lo esquivé por poco, después no vimos envueltos en una pelea bastante igualada, hasta que de repente ella se movió tan rápido que no la vi y me dio una patada que me dejo en el piso, se acerco a mí y me inmovilizo para decir: **Gane**

Roza aplaudía desde lejos- **bien Clary, y si es cierto eres muchísimo mejor que antes, tú qué dices Dimitri?**

Ambas chicas me vieron- **eres una gran luchadora, solo necesitaría clases para lucha con estacas y saber nuestra forma de vida, pero sería una gran guardia**

 **Bien, gracias y tus peleas muy bien, creí que me matarías**

Sonreí- **no creo, hablare con Kirova para tratar de ver que podemos hace, vamos?**

Ambas asintieron y fuimos en dirección hacia las oficinas


	3. Chapter 3: Aceptada

**Jace P.O.V**

No sabíamos dónde podría estar Clary, ya paso un día y no sabemos nada; fuimos donde Magnus y le explicamos todo y que necesitábamos ayuda, claro que primero nos grito y casi me mata pero él también se preocupaba por Clary mas que otra cosa, pero no lo encontramos es como si se hubiera desaparecido del planeta; Magnus dice que es probable que se haya hecho una runa para no rastrearla así que habría que esperar.

Mañana iríamos por todo U.S.A para buscarla, primero buscaríamos donde haya institutos y luego por cualquier lugar que se nos ocurra puede que se esconda como una mundana para distraernos

 _Que he hecho?_

 **Clary P.O.V**

Estábamos en las puertas del despacho de la directora, Dimitri nos había pedido que esperábamos aquí mientras él hablaba con ella, así no tendríamos una guerra civil dentro, claro estaba hablado de Ros; total ambas estábamos con ganas de entrar y exigir pero era mejor si un guardián daba su total fe en mi, y según Ros no había mejor que Dimitri.

 **Crees que no le pondrán peros?**

 **No se amiga, solo tenemos que esperar, y sé que estas algo ansiosa** \- claro ella lo sabia no solo porque nos conocíamos desde años si no que en la última de mis visitas le di un collar que nos conectaba, no era como el de ella y Lissa pero sabíamos los sentimientos más fuertes de la otra así como el peligro

 **Si, al igual que yo se que tienes varios sentimientos encontrados de los cuales me tienes que contra** \- nos reímos en parte por gracias de siempre saber todo de la otra y en parte porque sabíamos de a que me refería; pero de repente se escucharon la puertas abrirse y ambas nos callamos en seguida.

 **Ya pueden pasar, lo arregle todo pero hay que hablar de algunas cosas** \- Ros y yo pasamos, el lugar era amplio pero como sabia la ventanas estaban oscuras, quedaban unos cuantos minutos de sol pero ya faltaba poco para que empezaran las clases en la academia ya que claro los vampiros no podían caminar a la luz del día.

 **Directora Kirova, ella es Clarissa Morgenster, la cazadora de sombras de la cual le hable** \- me señalo a mi dirección, yo pase al frente de modo que podría presentarme bien

 **Es un gusto, he venido a estudiar aquí como creo que se le ha dicho**

 **Si, Srta. Morgenster; pero tengo algunas condiciones para su estadía aquí**

 **Y cuando no las tienes Kirova?** -Ros estaba mirando a la mujer como si ya supiera que esto iba a venir, pero la directora simplemente la ignoro siguiendo su atención en mi

 **Como estaba diciendo, quisiera saber si la academia tendría un favor a cambio de su aceptación en San Vladimir**

 **Claro que la tendrá, los cazadores siempre pagamos nuestras deudas, sea cual sea nunca estamos en deuda con nadie y mantenemos esos desde hace siglos; puede contar conmigo para cualquier cosa.**

 **Bien, teniendo en cuenta su condición como cazadora de…demonios?-** asentí- **usted podría sernos de utilidad para hacer guardias fuera de las salas para mejor seguridad para la academia de los Stigoi**

 **No habría ningún problema, ya que haría el doble por posibles demonios en las aéreas**

 **Muy bien, entonces no hay ningún problema, usted Srta. Morgenster puede permanecer aquí, y para los estudiantes usted será solo una Dhampir más entre ellos; sin mencionar que usted y Rose entrenaran con el guardián Belikov**

 **Bien, muchas gracias Directora Kirova** \- con las últimas palabras me marche junto con Dimitri y Ros tras de mí.

Salimos del despachos y no pasamos ni dos minutos cuando Ros y yo preguntamos: **que dijiste exactamente?** \- nos miramos, era algo divertido pues pasaba con frecuencia

 **Tranquilas** -sonrió, y por la mirada de Ros no lo hacía seguido- **solo le dije que Clary era una cazadora de sombras mitad humana mitad Ángel que llego aquí para aprender un poco sobre nuestro mundo ya que había escuchado de los diferentes tipos de vampiros tenia curiosidad, y que ella estaría aquí por un tiempo y que era un gran lucharos que solo tendría que aprender a estacar y las costumbres** \- rio- **ha y que me derribo rápidamente así que tendría que ponerla en ultimo año**

 **Bien, al menos no tengo que estar explicado nada** \- dije con alivio en mi voz

 **Sí, bueno te enseñare los dormitorios Dhampir, ya que no hay muchas mujeres podrás elegir habitación** \- Ros me tomo del brazo y rápidamente nos dirigimos a los dormitorios, al llegar nos dieron muchas mirada, lo cual me pareció extraño, subimos y tome una alcoba al lado de Ros, la cual tenía muy buena vista y no tan alto para cuando tenga que salir por la ventana-no pregunten por qué.

 **Bien ahora dime que vamos a decir cuando pregunten de donde vengo**

 **Pues diremos que viniste de intercambio y ya… desde Nueva York**

 **Muy bien, ahora lo más importante, la ropa; necesito ir de compras**

 **Buenos, pues tendrás que esperar por este día, al anochecer…ose para los colmilludos, vamos con Lissa de compras a Missoula-** claro tendríamos que pedir permiso pero con una cazadora y dos guardianes no dejarían ir tranquilamente.

 **Bien, pues enséñame el lugar.**


	4. Chapter 4: Primer dia

Ros me llevo directamente a la cafetería para conocer a sus amigos y saludar a Lissa; necesitaba ropa así que mañana saldríamos de compras para mí, claro que ya tenía un uniforme en mi habitación a cortesía de la directora pero una mujer necesita tanta ropa como sea posible.

Rose, Dimitri y yo caminábamos por unos pasillos que se dirigían directamente a la cafetería, tenía hambre aunque no lo creía después de todo lo que paso, me pregunto si me estarán buscando o se olvidaron de mi apenas me fui, eso pensamientos me llevaron a un tristeza terrible, oculte lo mas que pude mi rostro para que nadie me lograra ver las lagrimas no derramas de mis ojos. Llegamos una puerta, se podía escuchar a un montón de gente dentro, la cafetería.

Entramos, y como si fuéramos la realeza todo el mundo quedo en silencio observándonos- **Ros, porque nos están mirando?-** susurre

 **Tranquila, solo mira al frente, se una perra y vamos a nuestra mesa-** al decir eso Dimitri hizo una sonrisa fantasma que ambas pudimos ver y se fue a su custodia.

Caminamos a una mesa donde se encontraban una chica rubia, un chico castaño, otros con el cabello oscuro y un chico rubio de ojos verdes que llamo mi atención; la rubia era Lissa, no podría olvidarme de ese rubio casi platino-dorado extraño que tiene y completando con que es un vampiro.

Cuando estábamos a unos metros Lissa se voltio, me estaba mirando, no me reconocía hasta que le sonreí y me acerque más que ella salto de la alegría con una sonrisa en su cara **\- Clary!**

 **Oh, Lisaa….que bueno verte-** la abrace lo más apretado que pude, sin lastimarla claro esta

 **Pero que haces aquí, no deberías están en el…-** le di una mirada para que callara, nadie podía saber lo que era

 **Hablaremos de mi más tarde** \- las mire a ambas- **las tres**

Escuche como se raspaban la garganta a nuestro alrededor, cambie mi mirada a cazadora, muerte en pocas palabras.

 **Bueno, vamos a presentarte a mis amigos** \- rose pasa su mirada en los tres chicos frente a nosotras- **el es Eddie, es un Damphir como te diste cuentas, estamos en el mismo año** \- vi a chico de cabellos oscuros, que estaba con una sonrisa- **el es Cristian, el novio de Lissa y mi fastidio en la vida** \- el chico castaño me miraba con de manera sombría pero con amabilidad en lo que cabe

 **Me amas Rose, no podrías vivir sin mi**

 **En tus sueños. Y por ultimo este es…**

El chico no la dejo terminar, pues se paro y camino hacia mí y tomo mi mano-Adrian **Ivashkov, un honor y placer para ti conocerme** \- dijo terminando con un beso en mi mano.

 **Hola, soy Clarissa...** -por un momento no sabía si usar mi apellido o el paterno- **Morgenstern, pero llámame Clary** \- le daría el respeto que este apellido merece aunque sea en otro mundo. Adrian sonrió de esa manera que mataría a toda chica pero ya la conocía de Jace, así que no me afectaba.

 **Hola-** Eddie entro en la conversación, tratando de cubrir ese momento extraño para ellos, Lissa y Rose que seguían en un raro shock veían a Adrian como si no fuera el **\- que bueno es tener a otra Damphir en la academia, pero no pareces una chica que pueda con un Strigoi** \- él y Cristian me miraban como si trataban de ver algo que no entendían en mi, mientras que Adrian parecía que me miraba como si me leyera el alma.

 **Eddie, yo te pateo el trasero en segundo, ella lo hará en menos que eso-** tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en mi rostro, era cierto

 **Ya lo veremos en las prácticas**

Pase mi atención a Lissa; estaba hablando con su novio pero en realidad necesitaba hablar con ella **\- Lissa** -voltea a mi- **necesito ir de compras y me preguntaba si podías venir conmigo ya que no conozco nada de aquí**

A Lissa le creció una sonrisa como al gato de Alicia y casi me lleva directamente a un auto para ir en ese instante, si no fuera porque era de noche **\- claro que sí! Nos vamos a divertir mucho, mañana podemos ir si tenemos el permiso.**

 **Perfecto, pensaba igual**

El resto del día estuvimos en clases, todas mis clases eran las de Rose, ya que habíamos arreglado todo para eso, pase el día con historia y todo ese aburrimiento de realiza y Morois. Las únicas clases interesantes para mi eran las de Damphirs, ya que necesitaba todo ello y la vida de la raleza Moroi en algunos momentos se volvía divertida.

Al fin llego gimnasia, ose, pelear. Camine con Rose hasta el lugar donde me encontré con ella y Dimitri cuando llegue, solo que ahora estaba lleno de adolecentes y estaba vestida con ropas de entrenamientos de Rose para las practicas.

 **Bien, ¿qué vamos hacer?-** me gire hacia ella, ya que no tenía idea de nada

 **Bueno, tienes entrenamiento y hoy es estacar a tu oponente por lo que veo-** Ros miraba a su alrededor y todos tenían su estaca de práctica, me dejo por un momento busco dos estaca, regreso y me entrego una **\- ok, aquí no hay técnicas de cómo estacar solo tienes que llegar a tu oponente con ella….Fácil.**

 **Ok, es como utilizar una daga pero sin la oportunidad de arrojarla**

 **Exactamente, bueno los guardianes ya deben saber quién eres y no va haber problemas, practiquemos juntas**

Ambas caminamos al centro, hoy eran las practicas dentro ya que era invierno y nadie podría salir a practicar fuera. Había un montón de chicos con sus parejas y un guardián frente a nosotros quien daba las instrucciones y también pude ver que Dimitri estaba observándonos sin ser notado.

 **Clase hoy tenemos a un novicio nuevo entre nosotros, Srta. Morgenstern pase al frente por favor-** camine en dirección a la guardiana, Alberta creo y me pare a su lado- **bien, usted va a entrenar con dos oponentes, que son la Srta. Hathaway y el Sr. Castillas-** miro a ambos y camine de regreso junto a Ros

 **Bueno, esto va hacer divertido-** susurro alguien a nuestras espaldas

Mire y vi que era Eddie- **no tienes ni idea**

Las formalidades terminaron y todos fuimos a tomar un lugar en el gimnasio y empezar el entrenamiento. Ros y Eddie estaban frente a mí, esto va hacer fácil

Me coloque en mi posición viendo atentamente a Eddie y Ros, ambos buscaban una entrada y yo un desliz, no lo encontraría así, di un golpe en falso a Eddie para distraer y con el pequeño momento sorpresa di una patada exacta a Ros que la hizo caer al piso, termine con otro golpe en el estomago a Eddie y lo estaque rápidamente, me gire a Ros y ella ya estaba de pie pero no con el suficiente tiempo para atacar, me coloque atenta a Ros, ninguna se movió hasta que Ros me trato de golpear en las piernas, salte a su espalda, un golpe en las costillas y la estaque. Todo terminó rápido.

Ros y yo reímos, ambas sabíamos que esto era fácil para mí después de derrumbar a Dimitri, la ayude a pararse- **¿estás bien? Lamento ese golpe**

 **No tienes que disculparte, estoy bien; recuerda que vivimos para esto-** Ros tenía una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero se sujetaba el lugar donde la golpeé, le di algo fuerte

 **Está bien-** me gire a Eddie **\- bueno, ¿qué decías de mi?**

El sonrió- **lo admito me equivoque, eres letal. Nunca he visto a alguien luchar así**

Ros y yo compartimos una mirada- **mucho entrenamiento duro**

 **Claro, es solo que parecía como si ya pelearas con un Strigoi antes** \- Eddie estaba pensando mucho la situación

 **No, nunca he visto uno de cerca**

La clase termino y ambas salimos corriendo a la sala común, teníamos que reunirnos con Lissa y la directora para pedir el permiso de salida. La encontramos de camino junto con Cristian y Adrian

 **Hey, pequeña Damphir, Rojita….Supimos que le diste una paliza a Rose-** Adrian olía a alcohol y estaba algo desorientado

 **Solo es entrenamiento, Rose es mucho mejor que yo, si tenemos que luchar en realidad**

Rose rió- **dile eso al morado de mis costillas y a los golpes que le diste a Eddie**

Bueno eso no importa ahora, tenemos que pedirle a Kirova el permiso para esta noche- comencé a caminar a la dirección, no habría problema ya que estaríamos muy protegidos con sus guardianes normales, dos novicios y una cazadora. Llegamos todos al despacho, tocamos

 **Pase** \- escuchaba a kirova dentro de su despacho

 **Directora, he venido para hacerle una pregunta-** todos pasamos

 **Oh, Srta. Morgenstern….-** sonrió ignorando a los demás conmigo **\- ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?**

 **Con todo respeto, quisiera pedirle permiso para que mis amigos y yo fuéramos esta noche a Mussola, necesito unas compras y revisión, usted entiende-** me senté en un asiento frente a ella.

 **Claro que si lo entiendo, pero está usted segura de que llevarlos a ellos** -miro a mis amigos- **sea bueno**

 **Sí, estoy segura** \- hablaba con una sonrisa y la voz que siempre utilizaba con el consejo- **los Morois como Lissa, Cristian y Adrian me servirían muchísimo, sus guardianes los cuidarían a ellos y los dos novicios me ayudarían a mi ya que saben pelear, si es que nos conseguimos con un Mayor-** los chicos me miraban sin entender, solo Lissa y Ros sabían de que hablaba

 **Si está segura, confió en usted y experiencia- nos miro a todos-** tienen el permiso

 **Muchísimas gracias directora, nos retiramos** -lo último era más para los Morois que no comprendían que pasaba, salimos y los dos chicos me veían como si tuviera mucho que explicar.

 **Lo sé, vamos a comer y luego a la habitación de Adrian para explicarles todo antes del toque de queda para alistarnos y vernos en una hora después de ello-** me aleje, no quería entrar en esto ahora y quería ir a mi habitación a buscar mis armas y arreglarme para mi turno antes de irnos.


	5. Chapter 5: La verdad

Capitulo 5:

 **P.O.V Eddie**

Me quede mirando a Clary un poco después de la práctica, nadie derriba así a Rose y tampoco pelea como ella, era como si no pudiera verla la mayoría del tiempo; algo estaba raro y quería saber que era, así que cuando vi a Clary salir de su habitación completamente vestida de negro y armada por lo que creo la seguí por la puerta de atrás sin que me notara.

Permanecía a unos cuantos pasos de Clary tratando de ocultarme pero sin perderla de vista, se dirigía al límite de las sala, claro que la seguí pero luego paso de ellas y se adentro algo al bosque así no podrían verla que el que se acercara ella lo notaria; claro que al estar cerca de ella no me notaria si la seguía o eso creo.

Clary parecía alerta, como si buscara algo alrededor pero no cualquier cosa tonta, algo peligroso y me hacia preguntarme porque un novicio tendría armas y estaría patrullando fuera de las salas; eso no tenía sentido alguno. Trate de acercarme mas pero al hacerlo no vi nada, clary había desaparecido como si solo fuera mi imaginación el verla frente a mi; extrañado regrese a la academia directo a la cafetería para no tener sospechas de Clary al no verme y pensar que la seguí.

Entre al comedor, no veía ni rastro de Clary por ningún lado, vi en nuestra mesa y faltaba ella, en la cola de la comida no estaba tampoco así que la única respuesta que tenía a esta era que lo que vi no era mi imaginación: Clary estaba más allá de la frontera buscando algo. Luego de pasar por mi bandeja de comida me dirijo a nuestra mesa.

 **Hey chicos** \- salude a todos, para escuchar un coro de saludos

 **Hey, Edd** \- Rose se giro a verme dejando de lado sus conversación con Lissa- **esta noche vamos a Mussola.**

 **Oh, qué bueno, espero que las dos se diviertan** \- Rose me miro divertida, al igual que todos al escuchar mi respuesta

 **No Eddie, Rose habla de que iremos todos de compras** \- Lissa aclaro

Mi mirada se volvió confusa, como que TODOS vamos **\- Espera, ¿cómo que todos?**

 **Si, Clary necesita ropa y todas esas tonterías de chicas, y salimos nosotros también gracias a la rojita-** dijo Cristian con gracia y pesar por tener que ir a comprar

 **-Pero no entiendo, como es que lograron que Kirova nos deje salir a todos de la Academia-**

 **-Nosotros no fuimos Edd, Clary hablo con el cuervo y ella acepto sin muchos peros-**

Eso era más extraño, porque Kirova dejaría que salgamos sin peros por una estudiante nueva. Definitivamente hay algo raro aquí.

 **¿No les parece extraño todo esto?** \- pase mi mirada esperando respuestas y obtuve dos si y dos no, creo que es obvio de quienes son.

 **Chicas porque no les extraña, ya se ustedes se conocen desde antes, pero Clary no es…** \- no pude terminar porque a mitad de lo que decía sentí una mano en mi hombro y que se me acercaban al oído- **No es lindo hablar a espaldas de las personas, ni tampoco espiarlas** \- era la voz de Clary, me atrapo.

Me gira para verla a la cara **-¿Cómo…?**

 **Ahora hablaremos de eso, terminen de comer…hay mucho de que hablar** \- dijo esto pasando la mirada en todos nosotras y se marcho, me quede mirándola y me di cuenta que había algo diferente, en su forma de vestir parecía un guardián toda de negro pero no era exactamente como ellos y si te fijabas mas podrías decir que lleva armas.

 **Será mejor apurarnos, vamos** \- dijo Rose cortando mis pensamientos mirándome y donde por se había ido clary

Todos salimos del comedor directamente a la habitación de Adrian en la academia ya que según todos Clary los había citado en ese lugar luego de hablar con Kirova, claro que con una parada en nuestras habitaciones para cambiarnos ya que saldríamos después de la mini reunión (Rose: Pantalones de cuero, suéter cuello tortuga rojo sangre, botal de tacón altas y chaqueta de cuero. Lissa: Falda negra, camisa blanca con un suéter gris, tacones negros y una cartera de sobre. Eddie y Christian: jeans, camisa blanca, negra y zapatos oscuros). Al llegar esperamos a Clary unos minutos hasta que escuchamos un toque en la puerta y aparecieron Clary y Dimitri en la puerta. Entraron y le di un vistazo a clary, se había cambiado de ropa, seguía siendo negra pero no tan estrictamente para un lucha, lleva un pantalón, camiseta y chaqueta todo de negro y pude ver que en su cuello se veía una collar con un dije plateado en ¨M ¨; ambos se sentaron, bueno solo clary, Belikov se quedaba parado en la puerta con facha de guardián; todos estábamos en silencio hasta que clary hablo.

 **P.O.V Clary**

Luego de hacer mi patrulla por los límites de la academia, en lo cual tuve que colocarme una runa glamur pues sentía que me vigilaban y por un momento creí ver a Eddie escondido detrás de mí; en fin, termine todo, y por suerte no habían demonios cerca, al menos no muy fuertes y difíciles de matar, ya que me había encontrado con dos y los elimine rápidamente, después de terminar fui directo al comedor a tomar algo de comer cuando escuche a Eddie hablar, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que si era él el que me seguía, tenía que terminar con esto pronto; les dije que terminaran pronto para vernos y explicarles todo y salí del lugar a cambiarme. Cuando estaba de camino a la habitación de Adrian me encontré con Dimitri.

 **Clary, ¿cómo te fue en tu patrulla?-** dijo parándose frente a mi obstruyéndome el paso- **quise a acompañarte pero tuve que ir hacer guardias**

 **Oh, hola Dimitri** \- sonreí, claro que me acompañaría, siempre pensaba que Rose y Lissa necesitaban protección y ahora yo entre en la lista, me había tomado algo de cariño en el poco tiempo de conocernos **\- fue muy bien, aunque me encontré con dos demonios en el bosque pero nada de importancia; no hace falta que me acompañes sabes que me puedo cuidar solo, igual gracias por el gesto**

 **Que bueno que estés bien, espero que esas dos cosas no provoquen un alboroto ni nada** \- dijo con su cara seria.

 **No claro que no, solo unos demonios menores sin importancia; igual creo que alguien me vio fuera del límite** \- dije algo preocupada, pero era Eddie pronto sabría todo

 **¿Qué?-** Dimitri me miraba algo alarmado- **¿Quién?**

 **Eddie, no sé qué hacia pero parecía como si me siguiera, algo sospecha** \- sabía que tenía que decirles a todos ello- Dimitri **habría algún problema con que algunas personas sepan que soy** \- susurre un poco mi pedido ya que vi a unos Morois acercarse.

 **No creo que tengamos problemas si ellos no dicen nada, puedo saber quiénes son** \- pregunto, pero creo que ya sabía quiénes eran

 **Tranquilo, los conoces a todo MUY bien** \- deje para que me entendiera y con énfasis en muy por Rose, ella no me dijo nada pero era obvio- **¿desde cuándo?**

Vi como su rostro se tornaba algo asustado pero volvió a ser serio como si colocara una máscara en su rostro- **¿qué cosa?**

 **Tu sabes muy bien qué cosa** \- dije sonriendo con complicidad, igual empecé a caminar pero tomándolo del brazo un momento para que sepa que tenía que seguirme- **ella no me dijo nada, lo vi por mi misma y quien los conozca bien o al menos a Ros, sabia fácilmente esto**

Sabía que lo tomaba de sorpresa, pero no dejaba su fachada de guardián- **bueno, es complicado no sabría explicarte desde cuando exactamente pero sí y la amo más que a mi vida, moriría por ella** \- al escuchar esas palabras me hacia feliz que Ros encontrara a alguien así, pero también me recordaba a Jace y todas esas mentiras cuando lo único que era es una sustituta, coloque una sonrisa forzada y oculte mis sentimientos, con el tiempo había aprendido hacerlo y lo hacía a menudo.- **Que bueno que se tengan el uno al otro, son muy lindos juntos**

Dimitri sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera y grande- **gracias**

 **No hay de que** \- le sonreí, pero luego recordé a dónde íbamos y estábamos algo cerca ya- **ahora voy a verlos a todos; ven voy a contarles todo y tu también tienes que saberlo** \- dije cambiando de tema

 **No creo que sea buena idea, igual no tienes que explicarme nada** \- dijo con un mirada de comprensión, sabía que no quería hablar de mi antigua vida, ya que quería olvidarla; pero ellos tenían que saber y les tome confianza con ayuda de Ros que confía en ellos y más que todo en Dimitri

 **No, pero quiero hacerlo y es una forma de cerrar ese capítulo** \- le di un movimiento de cabeza para que siguiéramos a lo que el asintió y seguimos nuestro camino a lo que llegamos en un momento para ser recibidos por Adrian, pasamos a su habitación; Dimitri se había quedado en un lugar clave para poder ver todo y yo me senté en un sofá; desde que entre sentía que alguien me observaba y cuando comprobé quien era supe que era Eddie, todo estuvo en silencio y supe que tenía que empezar- **Bueno, por donde empiezo….**

 **Qué tal si empiezas por donde nos explicaste a nosotras, Clary así podemos saber nosotras también de ti luego de que nos separamos-** dijo Lissa, con una sonrisa para tranquilizarme.

 **Ok, bueno…No soy un Damphir** \- cuando deje salir esa palabra, vi las expresiones de todos y vi que eran de total confusión excepto por Lissa, Ros y Dimitri- **yo son un Nephillim o Cazador de sombras, nos conoce por ambos nombres, somos mitad humanos, mitad ángeles, claro que...-** no pude terminar Adrian de repente salto a decir algo

 **Claro! ahora todo tiene sentido, por eso tu aura no es igual a otras no eres nada de lo que algunas vez vi!-** esa arrebato me tomo por sorpresa, como que aura

 **Eso es algo que te explicaremos luego** \- dijo Ros, con una mirada que dice: al llegar me voy a tu cuarto y explico; asentí

 **Ok, bueno…como decía, somos mitas ángeles, pero yo tengo un poco mas de sangre de ángel e i sistemas que otros cazadores de sombras comunes, yo tendría un 60% sangre de ángel y un 40% humana lo que me hace diferente a mi propia especie y me da un don el cual es crear runas, y antes de que pregunten que son, son marcas que nos hacemos para darnos fuerza, agilidad, etc.** \- los detuve ya que había visto en su rostro tal pregunta, les mostré una que tenía en mi brazo era de bloqueo, una permanente; todos hasta los que sabían de mi tenían una cara de asombro por al menos un segundo- **yo no soy la única diferente, mi hermano…-** baje la mirada no sabía cómo presentarlo, claro que Jonathan nunca nació y Sebastián era un maldito demonio el cual no habíamos podido acabar aun, claro pensamos que si pero no saque esos pensamientos y seguí al ver que todos me veían esperando a que siguiera- **mi hermano Sebastian también es diferente pero en vez de tener sangre de ángel, en sus venas corre sangre de demonio, ambos fuimos creaciones de un mismo hombre, nuestro padre** \- esa palabra la deje con tanto odio y veneno en mi voz que era obvio cuanto lo odiaba- **pero no fuimos los únicos, Jace Herondale también fue un experimento el tiene sangre de ángel, yo por otro lado fui un experimento no previsto, mi madre al saber lo que hizo con su hijo huyo estado embarazado y Valentine no tenía idea de ello, se fue después de Levantamiento, una guerra entre el circulo y la clave, la cual gano la clave, mi padre fingió su muerte y también la de mi hermano, para darle dolor a mi madre, por todo eso yo fui criada entre mundanos hasta los 15 años** \- nadie había hablado lo que era grandioso pero claro no era de esperar que con esa información alguien saliera a preguntar.

 **Espera, quieres decir que tu padre era un loco, desquiciado con ganas de poder y por ellos fue contra… la clave, no?-** asentí a Christian- **ok la clave y el tenia un grupo para ir contra ellos pero perdieron y por eso el fingió su muerte solo por diversión de ver a tu madre destruida después de que lo traiciono me imagino-** asentí otra vez- **es un loco!**

 **Tienes razón amor, quien podría hacer algo tan horrible-** claro Lissa y Ros no sabía toda la historia con detalles, no tuvimos tiempo para eso- **pero lo que no entiendo es como te volviste lo que eres**

Sonreí- **ya voy a eso; entonces….unos días antes de mi cumple años, fui con mi amigo Simon a un club para celebrar y en ese momento empieza mi vida como cazadora…-** les explique todo el lio sobre mi padre, hermanos y madre, si linda familia- **…tenía que rescatarla de ese loco, claro no sabía quien era y para eso necesitaba la copa mortal un instrumento de nuestro mundo muy importante que mi madre había ocultado en una carta de tarot, bueno lo encontramos, mi padre apareció y tuvimos un lindo encuentro familiar en el cual me entere que el chico que amaba Jace era mi hermano y bueno fue algo horrible, luego de todo eso mi madre estuvo en coma y hubo otro encuentro familiar el cual trajo un barco y la espada mortal a la escena, ganamos otra batalla, pero no fue todo felicidad, semanas después fuimos a Idris la ciudad de los Nephillim, fui para encontrar una cura para mi madre y aparte de eso tuve una sorpresa, al ser que Jace y yo hermanos, no podíamos estar juntos** \- al decir eso mire a Ros, lo suyo no era tan complicado como lo mío y era para que vea que tenía que seguí adelante con su relación **\- pero un chico llamado Sebastián llego a nuestras vidas me llamaba la atención y tenía que salir de esos sentimientos incestuoso pero termino en que ese chico era en verdad mi hermano-** no pude seguir escuche el grito de horror de Liss y todos la volteamos a ver

 **Dios, tu vida en ese momento fue horrible, pero fue antes o después de conocernos, porque tu nos dijiste que tu padre estaba muerto y por lo que veo no es así-** Lissa parecía asombrada como todos, claro que Dimitri se guardaba bien sus emociones

 **Esta parte fue después, chica para ese momento pensábamos que estaba muerto pero no, solo se oculto y volvió a atacar en Idris** \- ella y Ros asintieron.

 **Claro, porque tu no tenias experiencia en esos momento, pero claro que ahora si** \- dijo con una pequeña risita que yo seguí recordado en momento en que Dimitri cayo y cuando lo vi pude ver una pequeña sonrisa pensaba igual que nosotras- **bueno sigo, al enterarnos ocurrió una batalla en la cual los demonios entraron en Idris porque mi hermano rompió las salas con su sangre, al ser de demonio rompe las runas y su poder se debilita. Mi padre y hermano buscaban el ultimo instrumento mortal, el espejo; lo necesitaban para llamar al ángel Raziel, quien fue que ayudo a Jonathan Cazador de Sombrar a ser lo que somos ahora; Valentine quería crear su propio régimen contra los demonios y submundos, pero no lo logro ya que lo detuve al cambiar la runas de su nombre al mío y el ángel Raziel mato a mi padre al ver lo que quería-** pare al ser interrumpida por Dimitri, wow

 **Clary, tu mataste a tu padre claro indirectamente pero al cambiar la runas le quitaste su protección y por su maldad murió**

 **Sip, al igual que mi hermano murió, solo que él murió a manos de Jace y Jace murió a manos de Valentine pero yo lo traje de vuelta al pedírselo al ángel; claro que mi hermano no está muerto, todavía está por el mundo, ha pasado tiempo pero solo hemos tenido algunos ataques, después de todo esa guerra, supimos la verdad de todo mi nombre es el que ustedes conocen pero para ellos yo soy Clarissa Fairchild, porque mi apellido Morgenstern ya no es muy querido; y bueno terminé, eso es todo**.- espere un momento hasta que un montón de preguntas salieron de mis amigos, respondí todas con calma, la mayoría era sobre cosas comunes a preguntar pero una me sobre salto.

 **Clary, si eras una heroína en tu mundo ¿por qué viniste aquí?** \- Eddie pregunto con curiosidad, claro el había descubierto la mayoría de las cosas que no era de ese mundo pero quería saber porque vine

 **Bueno, ayer me entere que solo era un sustituto para la persona que quiero y no podía soportar que hasta mis amigos lo sabían y no hicieron nada, así que me aleje de todo; pero no podía ser un mundie otra vez y recordé a una muy buena amiga** \- dije viendo a Ros- así que vine

 **Oh, ok…entiendo. Ahora algo importante, ¿cómo coño se conocieron ustedes tres?**

Las tres reímos, fue algo gracioso, ya que nos encontramos cuando ellas huían de la academia y casi era víctimas de un demonio cambia forma- **eso fue algo gracioso fue unos días antes de que se fueran por los lobos; un día ellas estaban en una fiesta de fraternidad ni mal no recuerdo y yo estaba en el campus por una misión; en esa fiesta había un demonio cambia forma en la fiesta y Rose, se dejo llevar por él como toda estúpida mundana**

 **Hey, era sexy!...no es mi culpa que ese demonio tenga buen gusto** \- dijo una Ros enfadada tratando de salvar su ego, todos nos reímos, excepto por Dimitri que ahora estaba sentado conmigo en el sofá con una cara de desaprobación.

 **Lo que tu digas, gracias al ángel que llegue antes de que le tocara un pelo** \- reí- **dios lo encontré en un momento no tan lindo cuando puedes ver debajo del glamur, claro solo la besaba y manoseaba normal pero era horrible y antes de que la matara lo quite de encima para tirarlo al otro lado, claro que Ros no estaba muy feliz pero el demonio se dejo ver como lo que era y la guardianita aquí se quedo mirándolo como de película de terror**

 **Déjame Clary, te recuerdo que fui yo quien te salvo el culo**

 **Claro que no, es más te estabas poniendo en peligro y no tenias armas; sin contar que ni sabias lo que era** \- Ros trato de protestar pero cerro la boca- **asique la linda guardiana trato de pelear pero la tire de un golpe y logre matar al demonio pero termine con algunas heridas, que por desgracia me tenía que curar de inmediato por lo que Ros me vio y pido un porque, luego entro Lissa y nos escucho pelear, obvio que estaba con ellas y me todo decirles, nos hicimos buenas amigas y les di unos collares con runas de unión que veo a Ros todavía lo tiene** \- mire a las chicas y vi que Ros seguía con su collar

 **Si, los tenemos pero a Lissa se le perdió cuando tuvimos nuestro encuentro con Victor** \- dijo Ros con algo de odio en su voz

 **¿Qué paso? Hay algo que no se todavía….**

 **Si, ahora nos toca a nosotros contar** \- me contaron todo lo que sucedió hasta el incidente en Sponken y la muerte de Mason; ala terminar de hablar salimos directo a los autos ya que era hora de irnos

Holaaa chicos, desde ahora voy a poner fotos de ropa y los nuevos personajes en mi cuenta: /stephiNN

Todo de imágenes como: lugares, ropa, personajes nuevos, etc. Aparecerán hay en mis colecciones con el nombre de la historia


	6. Chapter 6: Lindas compras, Mal regreso

Capitulo 6:

 **P.O.V Clary**

Estábamos saliendo de la academia en dos camionetas negros de los guardianes; luego de haber hecho todas las explicaciones posibles pudimos salir de la habitación de Adrian gracias al ángel; ahora nos dirigíamos a Missoula para hacer una compras y yo tener una escusa para salir a cazar estábamos en un camino lleno de arboles, teníamos bosques de cada lado como si este fuera solo un camino improvisado hecho hacer algún tiempo; todo el viaje fue en silencio cada uno en sus pensamientos; nosotros los jóvenes estábamos en un auto con Dimitri y Alberta, mientras que en el otro venían unos tres guardianes mas, cuanto cuidado para que salgamos de la academia.

 **Clary, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?** \- Dimitri estaba a mi lado como piloto, mientras yo estaba de copiloto cuidando que nada raro se acerque, claro que preferiría ir atrás y Ros aquí pero por lo que veo era mejor así.

 **Claro, lo que quieras-** No lo veía mantenía mi mirada al frente

Hubo un segundo de silencio, como si pensara si decirme en verdad lo que pensaba, espere un poco hasta que las palabras salieron- **¿de verdad crees que tu hermano es un demonio, solo por la sangre que corre por sus venas?**

Esa pregunta me golpeó fuerte, no la esperaba y menos de él que es tan cerrado a todo excepto a Ros, lo mire- **mi hermano Jonathan nunca existió, solo ese demonio con su rostro pero en sus ojos no hay vida cuando lo vez; por un tiempo pensé que podría ser el hermano que siempre quise pero…** -suspire bajando mi mirada- **eso nunca va a pasar.**

 **Pero nunca hay que perder la fe, tal vez con nuestra ayuda pueda pasar** \- el me miraba y hasta ese momento no me daba cuenta que ya habíamos llegado; solo veía como me miraba, con cariño con una pequeña niña que necesita que la calmen, le di una mínima sonrisa y salí del auto.

 **P.O.V Jace**

¨No lo puedo creer, se fue…solo se fue¨ ¨No no no no, no puede ser posible¨- todo pensamiento de preocupación me pasaban por la mente mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en la biblioteca

 **Jace, clámate…** -esa era Anna, siempre tan tranquila de todo tan desinteresada por toda situación alterada- **puede que Clary solo haya ido a caminar o se esté escondiendo para estar sola**

 **No, ella no es así** \- pare en seco cuando dije eso, mire a mis hermanos, claro los tres pensábamos igual; nuestra clary no se escondería mas bien me patearía el culo por esto, pero no solo se fue- **ella le patearía el culo a la persona en vez de irse, no tiene ningún sentido**

 **No, no lo tiene, pero caminando de un lado al otro como loco no va a resolver nada Jace** \- Alec se pare frente a mi tomándome de los brazos, tratando de hacerme reaccionar- **deja todo esto y vamos a buscarla; la conocemos muy bien para saber donde puede estar solo hay que salir**

 **Bien**

 **Entonces que esperamos, vamos** \- Izzy se paro del sofá y fue en dirección a la puerta principal para salir- **No voy a esperarlos!**

Todos salimos, Anna claro está que regañadientes nos siguió, no entiendo ese resentimiento, bueno en realidad es obvio que si, no quería a Clary por el simple hecho de nosotros juntos; pero eso no importa tengo que encontrar a mi Clary y pronto antes de que tal vez Sebastian la encuentre primero.

 **P.O.V Rose**

Por Vlad, hemos pasado por al menos 15 tiendas y entrado a más de la mitad por capricho de Lissa para que Clary o yo nos probemos algo para así ella comprarlo; no estaba de guardia ni nada pero ambas estábamos alerta a cualquier movimiento al igual que los guadianés que nos acompañaban; gracias al dios de quien sabe que ya terminamos las compras para Clary en las cuales yo salí con algunas bolsas pero no se compara con ella, habíamos comprado ropa normal, deportiva y unos vestiditos muy lindos claro que todo negro; es muy raro porque antes Clary no utilizaba ese tipo de ropa, creo que le preguntare al llegar a la academia; ah y se me olvidaba también compramos un tinte de cabello para oscurecer el color de su cabello ya que según claro quería un cambio y eligió esto, en mi opinión su cabello rojo fuego es hermoso y me negué a que se lo pintara pero vi que era una forma de que pueda cerrar ese capítulo de su vida.

Terminamos en la feria del centro comercial, a pedido de Clary que quería sentarse y tomar un café en lo que yo la apoye solo para hacer que Lissa dejara de comprar como loca; pero ni eso la paro, Lissa fue corriendo a una tiendo gritando que ya volvería por lo que Dimitri fue tras de ella.

 **P.O.V Lissa**

No lo puedo creer, vi una tiendo de joyería en el cual tome curiosidad ya que habían cosas muy hermosas pero no un hermoso normal era algo extraño como Clary y quería darle un regalo para que sepa cuanto la quiero; asique aproveche el momento en el que clary y Rose estaban con los demás camino a sentarse para yo ir a ser mi compra sorpresa. Dimitri caminaba detrás de mí en un paso rápido ya que yo prácticamente corría a la tienda para poder tener un montón de tiempo para ver algo perfecto para Clary, cuando llegue a la tienda la recorrí de pies a cabeza pero no veía nada que reflejara a Clary a la perfección hasta que lo vi…un anillo plateado con una piedra color rojo en forma de corazón, era esto, de algún modo vi el significado perfecto a un comienzo, compre el anillo y salí de la tiendo; pero sentí que faltaba algo, pero que….oh ya se!

 **Dimitri** \- dije casi gritando para que llegara rápidamente, lo cual hizo, no terminaba de decir su nombre cuando estaba a mi lado

 **Si princesa** -dijo, lo mire regañándolo, él sabía que no me gustaban los títulos, pero los usaba cuando estaba en público pero me negaba a que las personas que me conocen me digan así y no Lissa

 **Dimitri es Lissa, pero no importa** \- me detuve y lo vi con una gran sonrisa a lo que el frunció en seño **-¿qué se le puede regalar a un guardián?**

 **No le entiendo**

 **Quiero decir, que se le puede regalar a alguien que quiere ser guardián** \- vi que me comprendía menos con cada palabra, hay que ir al grano- **Por dios!, quiero regalarle algo a Clary para que se sienta en casa aquí en nuestra vida y pensé en un regalo; ya tengo un anillo que se vería bien con su collar que por lo que note es algo de su pasado y quería darle algo para que le tenga presente su futuro pero creo que hace falta otra cosa**

 **Ok, entiendo; pero porque me lo pregunta a mí, no creo que sea el mejor para esto**

 **Tonterías, eres un gran guardián y debe haber algo muy esencial que utilicen que le pueda dar yo-** en estos momentos estaba dando saltitos emocionada por lo que podría regalarle a Clary

 **Bueno Prin..Lissa** \- se corrigió, sonríe- **un guardián siempre necesita su estaca, podría darle una-** vi como sonrió un poco al pensar en algo y escuche una muy baja risa- **Claro que no creo que la necesite con todas las armas que tiene**

No entendía, como que armas; a Clary no se le veía ni un solo cuchillo encima **\- ¿armas? Clary no tiene armas**

 **Que no las veas no significa que no las tenga, pero una estaca seria un lindo regalo para darle la bienvenida** \- se le veía en los ojos que le tenía cariño a Clary, pero era algo diferente… pensare en eso después ahora tenía que encontrar una estaca.

 **Guardián Belikov, ¿me ayudaría encontrando una?-** puse mi carita de cachorrito para que no se negara, era importante y era lo menos que podría hacer con Clary

 **Claro, al llegar a la academia se la entregare** \- de un salto de alegría, tenía todo; solo me faltaba dárselos a clary en el mejor momento, tal vez podría darle el anillo ahora con mi regalo y la estaca como regalo de Rose, que ya para estos momentos debe saber que está pasando; regresamos con los demás y vi que Rose me miraba con complicidad y una pequeña sonrisa, claro lo sabía y le gustaba la idea, me acerque más y me senté al lado de Christian y Rose.

 **¿Por qué corriste de esa manera a una tienda Lissa?-** Clary me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, y le entiendo porque, ni yo que amos las compras corro a una tienda

 **Recordé que tenía que hacer una copra de urgencia** \- dije con una sonrisa, ¨por favor créeme, por favor, por favor¨

 **Oh** \- rio- **Pensé que me dirías algo más alarmante como…no se** \- tenía una cara de diversión por lo que dije, sin un signo de desconfianza…me salve; pero mientras Clary pensaba movió su visión a algo detrás de mí y por un momento se quedo congelada y algo… ¿pálida?

Recorrí mi mirada a todos en la mesa y al igual que yo vieron el cambio en Clary; me gire a donde estaba viendo pero lo único que pude distinguir era un chico alto, cabello platino, al ver otra vez a Clary ella ya no miraba al chico sino a Dimitri, se veía que el también estaba algo preocupado iba a decir algo pero clary lo corto con un: Hay que irnos

 **P.O.V Adrian**

No entendía nada, en un momento estábamos en risas y bromas para que al otro estemos casi corriendo a los autos para regresar a la academia; lo que menos entiendo es porque Clary parecía controlar todo hasta a los guardianes que se veían más tensos mirando a todos lados mientras estaban a nuestro alrededor con clary a la delantera, llegamos a los autos y todos subimos sola faltaba Clary que estaba viendo cada rincón del lugar como si buscara algo, vi como se relajo un poco al ver que no encontraba lo que buscaba, se giro al auto y cuando estuvo a punto de de entrar se escucho una voz

 **Hola Clarissa** \- era de un hombre obviamente, pero no había nadie en todo el lugar cerca de nosotros, vi a Clary que se paró en seco al escucharlo- **¿Me extrañaste?**

Escuche a Clary susurra y maldecir por lo bajo, se giro y saco algo que parecía un cuchillo pero era casi transparente como cristal, miraba a todos lados- **Sal de tu escondite maldito bastardo** \- grito.

 **Oh querida hermana, esa no es forma de tratar a tu amado hermano mayor** -un chico apareció de la nada a unos cuantos metro de nosotros, daba alerta por todos lado; era alto con piel blanca como un Moroi, cabello platino pero lo más escalofriante eran sus ojos completamente negros- **Ni siquiera un abrazo me puedes dar después de no vernos por tanto tiempo**

 **A mí me pareció que fue muy poco** \- Clary sin moverse cerró la puerta del auto y dio un paso a quien al parecer es su hermano apuntándole con el arma

El chico se rio- **oh vamos eso fue un golpe bajo y frio hermanita** \- dejo casi con dolor, de repente en chico frunció el seño y nos miro solo para formar una sonrisa en su rostro; quite mi mirada de él y la puse en Rose, ella miraba a Clary y al chico; no sabía que pasaba por su mente pero se veía que estaba enoja; cambie mi visión a Christian y Lissa que tenia la misma expresión de confusión y ira en su rostro mientras que Lissa se veía asustada sin entender nada; luego vi a Edd y tenía la misma expresión que Rose; y por ultimo vi a Dimitri y el tenia su mirada puesta en Clary y en nosotros a la vez cuidándonos a todos y manteniendo sus manos en el volante preparado por si tenía que salir rápidamente, pero lo sorprendente es que no hacía nada solo observaba con su semblante sin emoción al igual que los otros guardianes en el carro a nuestro lado- **No me digas que cambiaste a tus amiguitos por un grupo de submundos y…-** fijo mas su mirada- **mundanos** \- todas sus palabras saliendo con desprecio, volvió a ver a Clary y cambio su expresión a burla- **¿que los Lighwood y el niño ángel te cambiaron o tu a ellos?**

El rostro de Clary por lo poco que podía ver se ensombreció por un segundo algo rápido pero que el chico igual noto- **No…los dejaste, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el niño ángel te dejo?-** otra vez Clary dejo ver lo que sentía con sus palabras, dándole la razón y molestándose cada vez más- **claro tenía que ser eso, te dejo por otra, te abandono tal** y como te lo advertí hace tanto tiempo

Pude ver como Clary poco a poco bajaba su rostros y pude ver unas lagrimas por su rostro, pero rápidamente se convirtió toda esa tristeza en ira y volvió a ver al chico- **sí, me abandono pero al menos tuve amor** \- y con esa palabras lanzo una daga al chico que no vi que tenía en su mano, al momento en que la lanzo y vio que le dio fue directo al auto pero en un segundo el chico estaba detrás de ella tomando su brazo **\- mala jugada, ahora tú y tus amigos vienen conmigo** \- Clary voltio a verlo- **Jamás** \- lo golpeó y empezó una batalla entre ellos dos, vi que Rose estaba por salir del auto a ayudarla pero Dimitri desde el asiento del copiloto la detuvo y negó para que se mantuviera donde estaba; pero Clary parecía poder con su atacante, ambos se movían muy rápido casi como Strigoi peo en un movimiento demasiado rápido El chico dio a Clary un golpe en un costado de Clary con un cuchillo provocando un grito de ella, pero no se detuvo y al momento Clary pudo darle uno cuantos golpes para poder salirse de él y correr al auto; Dimitri apenas Clary entro acelero y nos largamos de ahí; lo único que escuchamos fue un grito/gruñido del desconocido.

 **P.O.V Clary**

Sentía la sangre saliendo de mí herida muy rápido, sentía una pesadez, necesito mi estela pero no tengo fuerzas para hacer una runa en mí.

Mire en donde estaba, por un momento no lo recordaba, estaba en el auto con todos, podía escuchar voces pero no las entendía mis heridas eran tan graves que no podría seguir así por más tiempo, necesito mi estela pero cuando pude encontrarla sentí que la oscuridad llegaba y tomaba mas de mi.


	7. Chapter 7: Cargos

Capitulo 7:

P.O.V Jace

Ya pasaron dos semanas, DOS y nada de Clary; cómo es posible que simplemente haya desaparecido del mundo sin rastro…. Y el único modo de saber que está viva es con las fotos que nos han enviado de ella hace una semana; no tenemos ni idea pero de la nada un día vimos un sobre en la puerta del Instituto y dentro habían fotos de Clary con diferentes personas, una de ellas era en un centro comercial, otra en un gimnasio y las dos ultima era de ella con dos personas; un hombre alto cabello oscuro y otro hombre también con el cabello oscuro pero este era delgado y alto no tanto como el otro.

Era frustrante, tratamos de hacer un seguimiento con las fotos pero no logramos nada y no podía dejar de pensar en esas últimas fotos habían muchas con el hombre castaño musculosos y no paraba de preguntarme si era que clary se olvido de nosotros tan rápido y comenzó una vida donde sea que este; pero no era posible lo que teníamos, si en pasado gracias a mi estupidez era hermoso y voy hacer lo que sea para tenerla de regreso. Las cartas seguían llegando hasta ahora tenemos dos sobres con tres fotos en cada una pero sin poder rastrearlas lo único que podía darnos era el alivio de que estaba con vida; no lo soportaba mas tenía que encontrarla, debía hacerlo.

 **Jace** \- escuche mi nombre de Anna, estaba en mi puerta podía ver la preocupación por mí en sus ojos pero también había otro sentimiento que no pude descifrar – **Jace, vamos tienes que recomponerte, no puedes seguir así; si ella se fue tú tienes que seguir** -hablo haciendo énfasis en seguir

 **No puedo An, ella es mi todo….no puedo seguir sin ella, tengo que encontrarla** \- voltee a mirarla, Anna en algún momento de mi pocas palabras se movió a sentarse a mi lado **-no puedo si ella no está, estoy perdido sin..-** pero no logre terminar porque de repente An me beso, no sé de dónde vino esto pero me estaba besando y por mas que no lo quiera se sentía bien y respondí al beso, no llego a mucho porque a poco tiempo mi puerta se abrió de golpe- **JACE…**

P.O.V Clary

Ya pasaron dos semanas de nuestro pequeño encuentro con mi hermano el cual termino conmigo en un hospital por dos días ya que me desmaye por un día completo y cuando me desperté ya estaba completamente curada por Lissa pero le terminé riñendo ya que no hacía falta solo con despertar y mi estela todo terminaría en un segundo. Gracias a Raziel no hemos tenido ningún inconveniente luego de eso solo mi sentimiento de que alguien me sigue hasta en un momento pare mi practica con Rose y Dimitri cuando de la nada escuche un ¨clic¨ pero no encontré nada después de eso he desechado el sentimiento pensado que son paranoias mías; hoy era el día en que se entregarían los cargos en la academia y estaba emocionada, me pare tan temprano que estuve lista antes de tiempo y decidí que era bueno tomarme un paseo por las salas, asi que tome mis armas y las oculte; Salí de mi habitación y camine a el limite mas cercano que tenia para comenzar mi patrulla pero a unos metros escuche que alguien me llamaba y lo sabía muy bien era Dimitri, puede que me viera caminando para este lugar y me siguió.

 **Buenos días Dimitri** \- dije sin girarme y siguiendo mí camino

 **Buenos días Clary, ¿qué haces aquí?-** me detuve en el límite y me gire a Dimitri sabía que estaba a un paso de mi asique mire arriba directamente, como odio ser baja.

 **Me desperté algo temprano y tengo tiempo de sobra así que pensé en dar una pequeña patrulla** \- mire sus ojos sabía lo que vendría era obvio fue así desde el pequeño problema familiar.

 **Clary no deberías patrullar sola, podrías salir herida y nadie lo sabría mas que cuando tal vez sea muy tarde** \- dijo con su voz inflexible que usaba conmigo cada vez que hacia esto sin decirle a él o a Ros

 **Recuerda que se pelear, Dimitri…nada me va a pasar** \- puse una mando en su brazo por un momento y la retire para girarme y seguir mi camino pero no pude dar un paso antes de que me tomo la mano y me hizo regresar a verlo- **hable en serio Clary, y si te encuentras con tu hermano y sales lastimada peor que la ultima vez** \- podía ver su preocupación por mi y el cariño, no como mira a Ros eso jamás pero si me tenia cariño como a una pequeña hermana a la cual tenía que cuidar, me tomo fuerte de los brazos- **No quiero que te lastime otra vez**

Sonreí y en un acto de pequeña debilidad lo abrace- **No me va a dañar, se me proteger no tienes de que preocuparte** \- dije mientras me separaba de él- **vamos, acompáñame**

Empecé a caminar con Dimitri a mi lado, nos adentramos algo al bosque ya que no quería pasar tanto tiempo dentro para poder volver fácilmente a la academia, veía a todos lados con cautela, me mantenía un paso más que Dimitri cuidando de que algún demonio llegara y lo atacara a él; seguimos caminando el territorio pero parecía muy tranquilo así que me relajé y di una mirada a el ruso para irnos, estábamos a unos pocos metros de las salas cuando escuche un ruido alrededor mire a Dimitri y por lo que vi, el también lo escucho, saco su estaca y yo dos damas mire mi alrededor pero no vi nada; de repente algo apareció frente a nosotros pero no pude verlo bien parecía una persona aunque trate de fijarme más y cambio a un monstro con siete patas, colmillos y cuatro ojos, con instinto me coloque frente a Dimitri el no necesitaba protección pero no sabía cómo pelear con estas cosas; lentamente di una de mis dagas a Dimitri y saque mi estela camine lentamente pero al dar un paso o dos la criatura se lanzo a mí y me tiro al suelo, tenía mis armas pero no me podía mover bien, maniobre un poco y pude darle una patada para sacármelo de encima y funciono, Dimitri estaba cerca de él tratando de matarlo pero solo lograba darle algunos rasguños, deje que él fue una distracción y me acerque a su espalda con un cuchillo seraphin en mano y lo ataque, con mi cuchillo si logre hacerle daño ya que las dagas no eran poderosas no hacían mucho daño solo una mínima distracción; salte frente a el demonio y le di un último golpe matándolo, la abominación empezó a doblarse y volvió a su dimensión; me gire a Dimitri y vi que no tenía ninguna herida visible pero se veía algo frustrado.

 **¿Dimitri estás bien?-** me acerque a él y tome mi daga, pase mi mirada por todo su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida; nada.

 **Sí, estoy bien…¿Qué demonios era eso?-** dijo viendo el lugar en donde había estado el demonio.

 **Un demonio menor** \- no deje de mirarlo esperaba una reacción pero lo único que obtuve fue una mirada de preocupación sobre mí, lo mire confusa **-¿qué pasa?**

 **Tu brazo, estas herida** \- baje mi mirada a mi brazo derecho, tenía un gran rasguño; esa mierda me hirió y no me di cuenta- tenemos que ir a la enfermería ahora- **me tomo casi en brazos pero me aparte con una sonrisa.**

 **Dimitri tranquilo, estoy bien…-** saque mi estela y me hice un izaret, pronto el rasguño desapareció- **vez, listo-** Dimitri me dio una última mirada de preocupación cuando paso a hacer una pequeña sonrisa y asintió; volvimos a la protección de las salas y caminamos juntos al gimnasio donde nos darían a los novatos nuestros cargos para nuestra evaluación, recuerdo cuando Ros me hablo de ella camino al entrenamiento, se veía eufórica

 **Comenzó del flashback**

 _Me encontré con Ros al salir de mi habitación, justo ella estaba saliendo también, ambas llegábamos tarde; me quede dormida mientras leía un libro sobre la historia de Morois y Damphirs, es extraño tener que volver a adaptarme a un mondo completamente diferente al mío. Nos saludamos y salimos corriendo por el pasillo, estando a unos pasillos del gimnasio aminoramos el paso y escuche una conversación entre dos novatos sobre unas actividades de campo que empezaban en unos días, mire a Ros confundida, ella al ver mi cara paró en seco y me miro._

 _¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien?- todos hacían esa pregunta cada vez que hacia algo fuera de lo normal, era frústrate, rodé los ojos_

 _Sí, estoy bien…calma- volvimos a caminar-solo escuche a estos novamos hablar de unas prácticas de campo creo_

 _Oh si; olvide decírtelo…- vi una sonrisa empezaba a aparecer- la practicas de campo son los exámenes de los novatos antes del examen final, nos dan un cargo y tenemos que proteger al Moroi por tres semanas de los guardianes que actúan de Strigoi- no entendía mucho pero se veía que era importante- con la experiencia de campo podrás tener una seguridad de alguna manera de cuanto te falta para la final, claro que tú no tienes de que preocuparte haz estado en vivo y directo contra enemigos todo el tiempo_

 _Reí- no todo el tiempo Ros, pero si…creo que soy buena_

 _Buena!- ros grito- lograste tirar abajo Dimitri en un minuto eres mejor que buena_

 _Ok ok; mejor vamos antes de que TU ruso nos mate_

 _No es mi ruso…- me susurro Ros con las mejillas rosada, me reí a eso y Salí corriendo al gimnasio después de decir: no, solo sueñas con el desnudo en alguna cámara oscura_

 **Fin de Flashback**

Llegamos al gimnasio y fui directamente a Ros para sentarme a su lado y hablar, luego llego Eddie y nos divertimos un rato con burlas y charlas; pasó un tiempo hasta que Alberta se paro frente a todos llamando nuestra atención.

 **Ok, todos atención. Hoy es el día en que empieza su experiencia de campo, espero a que todo hayan leído las reglas de esta evaluación** \- Claro todos lo leímos, con nuestra emoción era algo obvio- **siendo así, demos inicio a la distribución de cargos; cada novato tendrá un Moroi el cual tendrá que cuidar tanda de día con noche, ningún lugar es seguro, nosotros los atacaremos de manera aleatoria y sorpresiva en cualquier lugar y momento; no se contengan, cuando empiece la experiencia nosotros dejaremos de ser sus profesores y nos convertiremos en sus enemigos, así que no sean suaves nosotros lo podremos resistir-** esta última palabra la dije con una muy pequeña sonrisa en los labios- **empecemos.**

Uno por uno los novatos fueron llamados a tomar su cargo, cada uno de nosotros se levanto y fue al frente a recibir toda la información necesaria para proteger al Moroi; en poco tiempo fue el turno de Eddie- **Eddie Castilla** \- Edd se levanto y fue al frente, nos dio una última mirada y le sonreímos, se paro en frente- **su cargo es Vasillisa Dragomir** \- nos quedamos de piedra, como era posible; ros va hacer su guardiana lo más lógico sería que ahora lo fuera también; la mire, podía ver su ira pero tome su mano y la hice verme.

Tranquila, esto tendrá una explicación, deja que todos se vayan- todos son miraban querían ver la reacción de ros incluyendo a Dimitri, pero Ros siguió mi consejo y se quedo tranquila, luego llamaron su nombre- **Rosemarie Hathaway** \- la mire- **acepta lo que te den y no protestes** \- se levanto y camino a Alberta mientras me veía por el rabillo del ojo; al fin llego- **Su cargo es Christian Ozera-** vi a Ros abrir un poco los ojos casi imperceptible pero la conocía bien y estaba asombrada y furiosa; ore por que haga lo que le dije y gracias al Ángel que se fue a un lugar al lado de Edd sin hacer un ruido, la seguí mirando esperando a que me devolviera la mirada y así lo hizo con mis ojos casi teníamos una conversación, estaba tratando de calmarla era solo una prueba, no la vida real; cuando pude tranquilizarla llamaron mi nombre- **Clarissa Morgenstern** \- vi mi entorno saliendo de mi trance con Ros y vi que era la ultimo de los novatos, me pare y fui a Alberta- **usted Srta. Morgenstern va a tener un cargo más complicado ya que su nivel es superior y como sabemos en su escuela anterior era la mejor y queremos darle un reto a su nivel para conocer sus límites y exigirle de la misma manera que sus compañeros** \- fruncí el seño estaba confundida que era todo esto- **por eso su cargo va hacer los Moroi Reales, tendrá que proteger a estos estudiantes en todo momento e ir a ayudar a sus guardianes si es necesario** \- estaba por hablar sobre esto pero preferí hacerlo a solas no frente a todos, asi que solo asentí y fui junto a Ros y Edd; nosotras esperamos a que todos se salieran y ambas caminamos a Alberta y Dimitri- ¿ **Podemos hablar con ustedes?** \- dijimos al mismo tiempo, nos miramos de reojo pero volvimos nuestra atención original. Ambos tutores nos veían algo cansados, claro sabían que vendríamos a reclamar sobre los cargos.

Nos movimos un poco de medio del gimnasio y fuimos a un lado en el que había poca gentes, claro todos se retiraban pero era mejor retirarnos un poco- **Claro, ¿qué es lo que quieren niñas?**

 **Primero: no somos niñas y segundo: ambas** \- nos señalamos- **queremos hacer una pregunta sobre los cargos-** ambas veíamos a Alberta pero quien respondió fue Dimitri

 **Claro que es sobre eso y si son niñas, de lo contrario no vendrían a quejarse-** eso me golpeo, ¿a quejarnos?; me enfurecí, era rabia pura pero para jugar se necesitan dos

 **Disculpe Guardián Belikov pero con todo respeto siento hacerlo caer de esperanza por una rabieta** \- hable de manera tan tranquila que Ros me miro por un momento y vi a Dimitri fruncir el seño por un segundo- **venimos por curiosidad y que sabemos que ustedes pueden proporcionarnos respuestas**

Ambos tutores asintieron- **bien, primero Ros** \- me gire a ella, levante las ceja ya que no podía con una, maldito seas, ella sabía que no tenía que quejarse del cargo solo preguntar por qué y simplemente aceptarlo.

 **Ok** \- suspiro- **¿por qué no protejo a Liss?, yo voy hacer su guardián al salir de la escuela como lógica también aquí** \- hablo con calma y cara de póquer, respire, pudo hablar sin parecer una niña malcriada

 **Bueno Srta. Hathaway, estoy consciente de su puesto asegurado pero no hay nada que diga que la Princesa deba ser su cargo en las pruebas** \- Alberta hablaba con algo de frustración, yo sabía que Ros se metía en muchos problemas pero ella lograría verse con alguien madura y fuerte como se que ella es

 **Y también se acordó que sería mejor para ti y Lissa que cuiden a personas diferentes con el cual no tienen un vínculo que las ayude o se conozcan de toda la vida; si quieres ser una gran guardiana tienes que practicar de la manera tradicional** \- Dimitri estaba al lado de Alberta todo estoico y fuerte pero parecía como si retara a Ros, acaso el no sabía que con hacer eso solo la haría hacerse escenas en la cabeza y terminar gritándole!, uff hombres. Mire a Ros y vi como sus engranes trabajaban, tenía que terminar esto ya; la tome del brazo y la coloque un paso detrás de mi- **Bien, ya que eso está cubierto es mi turno y quiero que me expliques que fue todo ese show que montaron** \- los miraba enojada y tenía razón para ello eso fue colocarme en un punto frágil; los mire a ambos esperando una respuesta aceptable.

Al fin Alberta y Dimitri se miraron un segundo y en derrota Alberta hablo- **se te otorgó tal cargo porque como sabemos no eres un novato cualquiera y se propuso darte un Mori Real como Adrian Ivahskov, pero…-** podía ver como Alberta trataba de buscar las palabras pero Dimitri no le dio tiempo

 **Pero sería darte algo fácil, ya que el no hace tanto movimiento como otros Moris alumnos en la academia y por ellos se te dio el cargo de proteger a todo Moroi como un guardián común de esta academia** \- mire a Dimitri, pero luego la baje pensando en lo que dijo, esa no era la verdad completa y la iba a averiguar; pero a solas con él en este momento lo único que hice fue asentir y tomas a Ros para irnos antes de que haga una torpeza por la ira que veía en sus ojos; salimos y en ese segundo de estar en el pasillo Ros tomo el control y me llevo al bosque.

P.O.V Rose

Estaba furiosa, como es posible que me quiten a Lissa de esto; yo soy su guardiana no pueden quitarme mi cargo y para mas que era guardián de Christian, mi día no pudo empezar mejor, quería gritar y quejarme como nunca pero Clary tenía razón con eso no llegaba a nada y como dije yo soy su guardiana después de la graduación asique si tendría lo que ambas queríamos, estar juntas. Paso muy poco para saber el cargo de Clary y vi que ella no estaba contenta, más bien parecía confundida y algo furiosa pero lo ocultaba bien, como ellos pensaban los cargos, acaso se volvieron locos o tuvieron un ataque y les dio retraso mental; vi como Clary se peleaba su propia cordura pero vino a nosotros y espero a que todos se fueran para llevarme con ella a reclamar respuestas; claro que estábamos furicas pero teníamos que saber por qué y solo lo haríamos si actuábamos tranquilas

Fuimos a ellos, al llegar ambas hablamos- ¿ **Podemos hablar con ustedes?** \- nos miramos de reojo pero volvimos a nuestra atención inicial, no retiramos a un lugar más solo y Alberta habló **-Claro, ¿qué es lo que quieren niñas?**

Esa palabra, niñas, me enojaba de sobre manera pero a Clary, mas aun nadie la llamaba así, ella vivía arriesgando su vida en el mundo real, no era una niña, una niña no hace esas cosa y es la persona más poderosa que hay en su propio mundo y tal vez el nuestro; vi el golpe en el rostro de Clary aunque fue por unos milisegundo estuvo hay- **Primero: no somos niñas y segundo: ambas** \- nos señalo a ambas- **queremos hacer una pregunta sobre los cargos-** ambas veíamos a Alberta pero quien respondió fue Dimitri- **Claro que es sobre eso y si son niñas, de lo contrario no vendrían a quejarse-** no debió decir eso, dios solo sabe que Clary lo mataría pero tenía un pequeño autocontrol formado por discutir con la Clave que la obligo a quedarse sin mover un musculo pero no podía decir lo mismo con lo que diría o haría después.

 **Disculpe Guardián Belikov pero con todo respeto siento hacerlo caer de esperanza por una rabieta-** dijo Clary, por un momento creí que no era ella y me asusto, voltee a verla; claro estaba como un volcán y su cabello parecía como lava ardiendo por la forma en que se expresaba, hay no; pero también como pude ver que Dimitri fruncía el seño, era la primera vez que hablaba así y claro lo golpeó bajo al ver el desagrado que venía de ella- **venimos por curiosidad y que sabemos que ustedes pueden proporcionarnos respuestas**

Ambos tutores asintieron- **bien, primero Ros-** me miro, bueno era hora de actuar; respira Rose tu puedes mantener la calma

 **Ok** \- suspire- **¿por qué no protejo a Liss?, yo voy hacer su guardián al salir de la escuela como lógica también aquí** \- gracias, salió como tenía que ser; con calma y mi mascara de guardián la cual logre copiar de Dimitri.

 **Bueno Srta. Hathaway, estoy consciente de su puesto asegurado pero no hay nada que diga que la Princesa deba ser su cargo en las pruebas** \- Alberta hablaba con algo de frustración, sabía muy bien porque, pero deberían darme un premio por todo el control que tengo hasta ahora.

 **Y también se acordó que sería mejor para ti y Lissa que cuiden a personas diferentes con el cual no tienen un vínculo que las ayude o se conozcan de toda la vida; si quieres ser una gran guardiana tienes que practicar de la manera tradicional** \- lo que dijo Dimitri me dejo pensando un largo rato; espera como que otras personas, había lago raro en todo lo que dijo; porque harían esto si no fuera porque simplemente tratan de hacer que Liss se acostumbre a otro guardián y nos separen; pues claro eso era, nos querían alejar y a mi mandarme a una comunidad. Sentí como Clary me jalaba un poco atrás pero no le prestaba atención, mi cabeza estaba en lo que estos desgraciados querían hacer conmigo y Liss. Cuando volví a la realidad Clary y yo estábamos saliendo del gimnasio; no escuche nada de lo que le decían a ella; quería saber y también quería decirle lo que pensaba y tenía que ser ahora antes de que la experiencia comience y ya no pueda, así que la lleve al bosque el único lugar en el que podríamos hablar sin que nadie escuche; llegamos a claro dónde está el lago y la cabina donde Tasha se quedaba, pensé con celos- bien, ahora dime que te dijeron; luego de lo mío me fui a mi mente y no escuche nada

Clary me miraba entre divertida y enojada- Claro que fue así, vi como tu cabeza empezaba a jugar contigo; tiene que decirme a que llegaste; pero volviendo a tu pregunta anterior- nos sentamos a la orilla de lago- me dijeron…

 **Flashback**

 _Bien, ya que eso está cubierto es mi turno y quiero que me expliques que fue todo ese show que montaron- los miraba enojada y tenía razón para ello eso fue colocarme en un punto frágil; los mire a ambos esperando una respuesta aceptable._

 _Al fin Alberta y Dimitri se miraron un segundo y en derrota Alberta hablo- se te otorgó tal cargo porque como sabemos no eres un novato cualquiera y se propuso darte un Mori Real como Adrian Ivahskov, pero…- podía ver como Alberta trataba de buscar las palabras pero Dimitri no le dio tiempo_

 _Pero sería darte algo fácil, ya que el no hace tanto movimiento como otros Moris alumnos en la academia y por ellos se te dio el cargo de proteger a todo Moroi como un guardián común de esta academia- mire a Dimitri, pero luego la baje pensando en lo que dijo, esa no era la verdad completa y la iba a averiguar_

 **Fin del Flashback**

… **Sabia que me estaba mintiendo o solo me decía la verdad a medias y vamos a averiguar que es** \- dijo Clary haciendo énfasis en vamos, claro que no tenia porque hacerlo, a mí también me pareció muy rara esa respuesta y con gusto la ayudaría a saber la verdad, al ocultaban

 **Tranquila, te ayudo; siendo sincera a mí también me da mal todo esto.**

 **Bueno, ya te dije lo mío** \- me miro fijamente y se me acerco un poco- **ahora tu me vas a decir que paso por tu cabeza que me trajiste aquí, porque sé que no solo fue para decirte lo que me dijeron**

Ella tenía razón, no sé cómo pero Clary me conocía muy bien para el tiempo que tuvimos de conocernos, aunque muchas cosas pasaron en esos momentos, sonreí internamente al recodarlos y también hice una mueca al recordar cierto momento que mantuve en la oscuridad- **ok, me atrapaste…te traje aquí porque quería contarte lo que pensaba y como no escuche lo que te dijeron también fue un poco la razón** \- Clary me miraba tranquilamente esperando a que empezara- **no se pero creo que lo que dijo Dimitri tiene algo escondido que no me gusta para nada, es decir, porque nos separaran a Lissa y a mi si no es para ver cómo reacciona a otro tuto y tratar de quitarme a mi del camino; no tiene sentido más que para eso.**

Clary me miro por un segundo y luego cambio a el lago, lo estaba pensando; cada palabra, cada letras, cada interpretación y sé que llego a la misma conclusión que yo- **no puedo negarte que tiene sentido pero sin ti y su vinculo ella estaría en más peligro del que ellos piensan y serian unos idiotas sin no dejaran que seas su guardiana; por ahora concentrémonos en la experiencia** \- de repente mi miro y tomo de mi brazo, se veía seria…muy seria- **vamos a proteger a nuestros cargos, lo mejor que podamos y darles una patada en ese culo** \- sonrió- **vamos hacer que vean que somos las mejores, ponga en reto que pongan y lo vamos hacer de una manera seria u madura con auto control, ¿entendido?.**

 **Si** \- sonreí- **esto va hacer divertido**

 **De eso no lo dudes** \- me mostro su mano para chocarla y eso hice- **me encantara ver sus caras**.

Caminamos de regreso a la academia, teníamos una hora para que inicie la experiencia; Clary y yo fuimos a nuestros dormitorios, ella no tendría que hacer un bolso pero yo sí y me ayudo a alistarme para mudarme por una semanas a la habitación de Christian; bueno tal vez esto no sea tan malo. Terminamos de empacar mis cosa y fuimos al comedor para el almuerzo, luego de eso empieza a experiencia.


	8. Chapter 8: ¿se equivoca?

Rose P.O.V

Estábamos cerca de las puertas del comedor, luego de esta hora se terminaría todo y empezaría nuestro plan que ya teníamos listo por completo: clary y yo seriamos como un equipo en la experiencia así yo cuidaría a Christian y Clary a toda la escuela fácilmente, en completo Clary sería un guardián común en todas las áreas y yo el personal de un Moroi pero cuando tengamos un ataque en el que estemos juntas en el mismo lugar ella pelearía y yo mantendría a todos al margen cuando sea necesario o apoyarla en la pelea mientra protegia a Christian, y para terminar nuestro pequeño logro tendríamos una runa que Clary había creado de camino aquí, era como la parabatai solo que era temporal y servía solo para los momento de batalla juntas para no tener que hablar con gritos.

Después de todo lo que planeamos de camino habiamos llegamos al comedor lista para patear a todo el que no piense que estamos a la altura y darles a los guardianes y Morois reales en sus caras para que vean que soy la mejor para Lissa y que Clary es mejor que cualquiera de este mundo y del suyo propio; entramos en el comedor y fuimos a la fila de comida por nuestro almuerzo, luego fuimos a nuestra mesa pero ni logramos llegar por una Lissa completamente enojada y loca.

 **Supe lo que pasó...-** hablo con voz monótona, tomando un segundo de silencio- **¿¡Cómo diablos explicas que no quisiste proteger a Christian?!...Eres una egoísta!**

 **Issa** \- clary dijo, llamándola con su apodo de hace tanto tiempo q solo utiliza para calmarla- **no es lo que piensas, Ro solo...**

Clary no pudo terminar porque al Lissa escucharla decir tales palabras que para ella eran una locura dirigió toda su ira a ella- **oh por favor, tu no tienes nada que decir en esto, supe que tu también te reusaste a cuidarnos a todos, ¿a caso tu deber no es proteger?-** Lissa tenia los brazos en jarra

Clary respiro- **si Lissa yo protego y no me negué ...yo solo fui...**

 **Ah quejarte con la guardiana Petrov y el guardián Belikov; no me importa con quien te quejaste, tu debes es protegernos-** Lissa la miro un momento antes de volver hablar- **claro es por eso que escapaste de los cazadores no podías con la carga y pensaste que nosotros eramos algo fácil con lo que divertirte y no tomarnos en serio... nos crees uno mimados**

 **Issa no digo eso, no fue nada de eso lo que paso y no puedo creer que pienses eso de mi; creí que me conocías y yo a ti pero me equivoque...** \- clary la vio tristeza y pena- **eres solo una moroi real más, sin alma y crees q los Strigois son malos pero ustedes son peores**

 **Como te atreves a compararme así, no soy yo la que abandonó a su especie y ahora se niega a proteger a otra, solo eres una perra sin hogar que solo adhiere a nuestra vida!** – todo el mundo en la cafetería veía el intercambio con confusión; se podía ver fácilmente que esto sería noticia por un tiempo.

 **Lissa-** digo, se paso...puede estar molesta pero es algo que no sucedió y lo primero que hace es seguir a los malditos reales a escucharnos a nosotra- **ya basta.**

 **No Ros, no vale la pena...si así es como ves las cosas, tal vez hubiera dejado que te mataran los demonios; Adiós Princesa Dragomir.**

Vi a Clary salir del comedor e ir a quien sabe donde para sacar el mal momento, me gire a Lissa, estaba molesta, como le puede hablar así a Clary- **Lissa eres una tonta, clary es mas de lo que podamos pedir como una familia y la haz alejado de ti solo por un rumor que no es cierto**

 **No me importa, ella se merece todo lo que dije**

 **Claro que no, me decepciona la forma en que la trataste** \- pase sobre ella y me senté en la mesa todos me miraban, quería ir con clary pero el almuerzo pronto a cavaría y tendría que seguir al piro por toda la academia, yupi!

P.O.V Dimitri

 _Estoy muerto, no, mas que eso clary me está odiando en estos momentos; me llamo por mi título, nunca me hablo como lo hizo en ese momento…estoy frito._

Estaba haciendo el patrullaje de hoy por los límites cuando escuche pasos detrás de mi, pero no me seguían iban hacia los limites, perseguí a que o quien hacia los ruidos; cuando estaba a unos pasos fue de los limites vi rojo o mejor dicho el cabello rojo de clary. _¿Qué hace aquí?_ Empecé a acercarme a ella cuando vi una sombra, me detuve en mi lugar, seria de mas ayuda si no me veía la amenaza, claro si era una.

Vi como clary dirigió su vista a la sombra y se tensó de inmediato, eso me hizo mas alerta que antes; la sombra se acerca mas y mas hasta que se vuelve una persona pero no cualquiera, era el hermano de clary

 **Hermanita, que placer verte**

 **No puedo decir lo mismo Sebastian** \- clary gruñó, moviéndose frente a el a solo unos metros de distancia

 **Me duele que me trates así, pero bueno; no vine solo para verte quería hablar contigo sobre tus nuevos amigos...eso Morois y damphirs** \- dijo lo último con desprecio, no preste atención a eso, primero era clary

 **¿Qué quieres de ellos?**

Sonrio- **oh Clarissa, te están engañando... Ellos solo te usan**

 **Mientes, conozco a Ros e Issa desde hace mucho tiempo y ellas nunca me dañarían**

 **Eso mismo dijiste de Jace, o no?** \- vi como Sebastiano caminaba a Clary, cada paso de el eran dos mios, no dejaría que se acercara mas de lo que debe y menos que la ponga en contra de sus amigas, pero pude ver el el rostro de clary el dolor al mencionar al chico y que habia causado confusión en ella

Sebastiano sonrio- **hermana solo quiero cuidarte, ¿de verdad crees que a ellos les importas? Hasta donde se La princesita te a tratado de mierda**

 **Eso no es cierto….y si lo fuera, ¿cómo lo sabrías?-** vi la confusión de Clary y me recordé de los momentos de nervios que tenia, que la vigilaban….era el.

 **Bueno, solo es un aviso...no llores cuando te traicionen porque se que si su salvación es matarte, lo harán sin pensarlo** \- no presto atención a la pregunta, era obvio que la vigilaba; Salí.

 **Te equivocas** \- hable, me coloqué al lado de clary, ella me miro y pude ver la ira, cariño y duda en sus ojos, aunque su rostro no refleja emoción; mire a su hermano que tenía una me día sonrisa en su rostro

 **Recuerda quienes te traicionaron Clarissa, yo son el único que te dijo la verdad siempre** \- me miró y se alejó

Cuando se fue, Clary se giro a mi- **¿De verdad se equivoca?-** sentí el odio en su voz, baje la mirada; sabia que se refería a la charla de antes y su pelea con Lissa, había escuchado que fue mala y con todo eso, no tenía cara para decir algo. Subí mi mirada y ella se aparto y regreso a la academia.

P.O.V Jace

 **JACE…-** Izzy había entrado en la habitación, Mierda

Izzy- me levante de mi cama, ignorando a An y las miradas que se daban ambas chicas; si, no podía ser peor **-¿qué pasa?**

 **No creo que te importe pero encontramos a Clary, está en Montana o cerca de ese lugar no pudimos tener una dirección más exacta ya que volvió a desaparecer pero es mejor que nada; nos vamos en 1 hora.-** Al fin! Al fin la encontramos... Bueno no diría encontrar exactamente pero sabemos en qué lugar pudo estar, no puedo creer que ni siquiera salio del país y nosotros nunca le encontramos o pensamos en buscarla hay en Montana. Me preparare para salir a buscarla, después de 1 mes y medio de búsqueda al fin sabemos dónde está o podría estar.

Rápidamente fui a recoger mis cosas, hasta olvide que An estaba todavía en mi habitación- **An lo siento, pero lo que paso…- no termine, porque An se levanto y se pego a mi**

 **Jace no importa, sé que soy yo y tú lo sabes, tal vez quieras encontrar a Clary pero yo soy la que está contigo eso es lo que importa** \- Anna sonrió y me volvió a besar. _¿Qué coño?_

 **Anna no…**

 **Shhh, no digas nada; voy a prepararme** \- me volvió a besar y yo sigo respondiendo, _que carajo me pasa?!-_ **nos vemos abajo**.

Se fue, me quede un segundo sin entender nada pero no le di importancia; encontramos a Clary y eso es todo lo que necesito, luego de 20 minutos estaba listo; baje para encontrarme con los demás y que sorpresa, Izzy me miraba como si me fuera a matar, Anna se mi acerco y beso mi mejilla; lo que me faltaba, Alec al verlo casi le da un ataque; debe pensar lo mismo que Izzy: Traicione a Clary

 **Vámonos-** camine fuera del instituto a casa de Magnus, tenía un portal para nosotros así que sería más fácil llegar y encontrar a clary antes de que desaparezca a un lugar más lejos.

 _ **¡"%·%/%$·%/()%·! Salto en el tiempo ( &!·$%&/()=?&$"!**_

Llegamos a Montana, caminamos todo la ciudad pero no había rastro de Clary; decidimos que mejor nos quedaríamos aquí para seguir mañana en el pueblo o los lugares fuera de la ciudad, mi Clary es inteligente y si o llego a ver cuando la buscábamos se oculto esperando a que nos fuéramos.

Estaba en un hotel con Izzy, Alec, Simon, Magnus y Anna; si el grupo no estaba muy contento en como Anna me trataba y yo no la paraba ya que estaba enamorado de Clary pero tal vez, ya no la ame o es que Anna es solo un pasatiempo hasta que encuentre a Clary, no lo sé.

 **Jace, tenemos que hablar** \- mis hermanos estaban frente a mí en nuestra habitación, me levante y les di un espacio junto a mí en el sofá- **¿Qué pasa con Anna?**

 **No lo sé, ella ayer me beso de repente y luego esto; no tengo idea de que pasa**

 **Jace más te vale que lo pienses y encuentres respuesta porque si Clary te ve así con Anna cuando la encontremos, da por hecho de que te va a rechazar más que a una enfermedad y a nosotros contigo y no pienso perder a mi amiga por tu estupidez** \- Izzy estaba enojado y con razón, no podía seguir así pero ni yo sabía que hacía es como si no fuera yo y al mismo tiempo sí.

 **Izzy tiene razón, bro. Arregla esto antes de que encontremos a Clary o si no, ni el mismo ángel va a salvarte de ella-** Alec si levanto y se fue con Izzy siguiendo a quien sabe dónde, tal vez a la otra habitación. Tienen razón pero no se qué hacer, tal vez sea hora de dejar a Clary ir si lo quiere; no eso no, que estoy pensando, amo a Clary y voy a luchar por ella….Clary te voy a encontrar y arreglar todo esto.

 _Holiiiii, soy yo! Jaja…. Bueno, bueno ya mucha cosa; hablemos serios, ¿qué quieren? Clace, AnnaxJace, ClaryxAdrian o ClaryxOC….díganme, me encantaría saber su opinión._

 _Que piensan de que Rose y Clary sea como parabatais, impedirá que Rose falle cuando sea la primera pelea con los Strigois/guardianes o vera junto a Ros a los fantasma y sentirá a los Strigos….díganme su ideas!_

 _Besos_


	9. Aviso

Hola chicos y chicas! Volví, si!

Estaba vez si voy hacer constante pero quería decirles que en esta historia vi muchos errores y cosas mal puestas por lo que decidí reescribirla…..ya tengo un par de capítulos que publicare


End file.
